deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Connor Temporalis
"We have much in common, my sister! I don't want to fight you, but if you keep attempting to save that cannot be saved, I must destroy you!" - Connor Temporalis. Connor Temporalis is a Kingdom Hearts oc and the brother and arch-enemy to Soulanax Fanon Wiki Ideas Salomon vs Connor Temporalis Backstory Thousands of years ago, Connor and Soulanax ruled their realm together, retaining order to the worlds. In recent years, when the balance of light and darkness went into chaos, and there seemed no regular way to fix the problem, Soulanax went to the worlds to try to fix the problem peacefully and restore order. Connor, on the other hand, felt that there was no hope for the worlds to survive, no matter how much effort they would try. He then decided to try to destroy all the worlds and rewrite the timeline so the problem never happened. This caused their relationship to become rocky, and soon become worst enemies. Sometime in the recent day, Connor met the Cyber-Frame Assassin from another world, Nordica. Seeing potential in Nordica as a successor, Connor gave Nordica the Goddess Power of Time, making her the New Goddess of Time. Connor then left Nordica to become the successor to his plans as he sought infinite knowledge, and succeeded in doing so. During the Cyber-Frame Paradox, Connor interfered, showing his true nature before Flaronis teamed up with Soulanax, and defeated him. Connor fled without a trace, making sure to not leave a single trace. Connor's current status is unknown, though it seems he is not gone anytime soon. Death Battle Info Personal Age: 25 (Physically) 10,000 (Actual age) Height: 6'08 Weight: 175 lbs Personality Connor has a strict, but understanding personality. On rare occasions, he will manipulate others to get closer to his goals. He is also cold and cruel, showing no mercy to anyone. He however has a sense of honor, and dislikes those who play dirty or use cheap shots. Skills, Magic, abilities Superhuman Durability (He can tank planet bust attacks and resists reality warping) Superhuman Speed (He can reach up to mach 3.5 by running, and 4.5 when flying. These increase to mach 7 and mach 9 when he speeds up his own time) Superhuman agility (He is extremely fast to respond to attacks, opportunity, and dodging) Flight (He can fly for up to 4 hours without break) Mastery over time (He has complete control over time. He can stop, reverse, or even speed up his own time to increase his speed. He also can rewind time) Reality warping (He can warp reality to create new spaces of reality, remove spaces of reality, or change the object of reality. This skill has a radius of 10 miles. Time travel (He can travel through time any time he wants to. He can travel as much as 1000 years at a time at most) Spirit Projection (He projects his own soul which acts on command remotely. It has the same powers as him, but he takes the same damage his soul takes. He can fuse back with it at any time) Necklace of Protection (An enchanted item that reduces all damage he takes by 25% and makes him immune to stun, poisoning, and radiation. Force fields (He can create these to either defend himself, or traps his enemies) Energy Spheres (He can create up to 5 at a time and throw them at his opponent) Energy Bands (He launches these at his opponent, which traps the opponent if it connects) Elemental Magic (He can use many different elemental attacks. He can use many kinds of fire, blizzard, air, and lighting spells) Time-Setter (One of his 2 finishers. He stops time and projects his spirit and an energy lance to attack his enemy many times with him and his spirit then throw an energy bomb when time resumes) Resetting Destiny (His 2nd finisher. He traps his enemy in a force field and warps reality to causing dozens of explosions in the force field, damaging the enemy) Temporal Rampage Temporal Rampage is an alternate form that boosts his abilities over time and reality warping by 250% Temporal Skills Lethal-Frame: A time-stop that is followed up with telepathic blades that stab at the opponent once time resumes. Can be avoided if one can move at least MFTL speeds. Time-Drain: Connor grabs the opponent and drains their remaining time, shortening their lifespan. Extended use can be lethal. Time-Reset: Connor can reset time to a specific period, and alter that period of time before resuming time as normal. Any harm done is brought to the present time. Time Travel. Spirit Drain: Connor drains the spirit energy of a victim, not dealing any harm, but draining magical energy and restoring his own. life-Drain: Connor drains the life-energy of a victim by grabbing them, restoring his own health while harming an opponent. Blade Rusher: Connor summons 2 blades, which is doubled per spirit projection, and uses them for a short period as a physical weapon. The True GodFrame *Connor's fullest potential. *Gains almost limitless potential to his reality warping. *Can smash through planets. *Can be toggled on and off. *Extensive use erases his own time, killing him. *Boost to all of his stats. Feats He survived being impaled by a keyblade on 4 separate occasions.(Does not scale to KH) He defeated Flaronis Destina in their first fight. Defeated Nordica. Survived the resetting of the Universe when Nordica caused the infinite time loop. Managed to erase Nordica from existence, who is normally immune to such skills. Flaws He sometimes reads his opponents to the point it distracts him from the actual fight. Weak physical strength. Cocky. He sometimes forgets to make sure the enemy is dead. The True GodFrame can kill himself with overuse. Hot-Headed. Overconfident. Has a bit of an ego. Sometimes forgets to check on certain parts of his plans, which can backfire. Mary Sue Score 35 Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Gods Category:Time Manipulators Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Air Manipulator Category:Earth Manipulator Category:The Herald Saga Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Elementals Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Stars of Order Combatants